gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sera Durwell
Allegiance Anyone else think she's working for Littlefinger? Son Of Fire (talk) 15:19, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I couldn't shake the feeling that she might be a spy. Maybe that was the intention that Telltale had, or maybe I've just learned from watching the show and reading the books that you never know who can be trusted in this world (or our own). --Greater Good (talk) 01:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Also appears in season 5 of the show.Thehack771 (talk) 16:23, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :You're going to need to provide evidence of that. --Gboy4 (talk) 17:58, May 30, 2015 (UTC) : I don't think it's Littlefinger, so much as herself; she's ambitious (she intimates that more than once)- I think back to the letter decision, when she actually said she hoped Mira was doing something 'interesting' - that, and observations of the early interactions between she, Mira and Margaery. I could be reading too much into it, but I think she resents Mira's popularity and closeness with Margaery, and wouldn't be too bothered about undermining it, in order to rise higher in her mistress' favour. I seriously doubt she's capable of organising the things that happened to Mira, but I don't think she'd hesitate to take advantage of them. You have to remember, being born a bastard- and basically an orphan to boot, she has very little in life that isn't given to her by the Tyrells (even a legitimate name) - becoming a handmaiden to the daughter of your region's High House, who's steps away from becoming a queen, is a pretty decent achievement for someone with that background- yet she wants more; above closeness with her mistress, she wants a noble marriage that will give her the respectability and security that she's no doubt always longed for. And, to look at it from her perspective: she's spent so much of her time cultivating Margaery's favour, working toward being one of her intimate attendants- and then in swans this Northern girl who her mistress seems to automatically take a shine to (we don't know how long either girl has been with Margaery, but if I had to guess, I'd say that Mira was a more recent arrival- being that Sera is actually from the Reach). I daresay that would cause some resentment- and, if you were to think about that being the potential background, you can see the emotions of the character more clearly. Say she does, or has grown resent Mira; you could be foolish and reflect that resentment in how you interact, for everyone to see- or, you could be clever, and disguise it. I think Sera's done the latter- she's played up to both Margaery and Mira, for the connections and/ or secrets of each- but never forgets her own future. Sera's real character does reveal itself over the course of the story; she seems sneaky and manipulative to me- she knicked some of Cersei's wine, for crying out loud! She doesn't hesitate to beg Mira for excuses and fibs that benefit herself, but is reluctant to put herself on the line for Mira in return - she's also a bit snide, when she has the upper hand: the 'replacement' conversation she has with Mira being a prime example- it might have been meant to sound like a sincere warning from a friend, but to me, it just come off a bit like; 'I've finally seen you trip up enough to make a real dent in Margaery's confidence with you'. And {Spoiler}, if you/ Mira decide to lump Sera with the blame for Mira's problematic appearance at Tommen's coronation feast - man, oh man! do you see the real Sera come out! In some ways, I would have Mira survive, just to see more of the real Sera reveal herself. 04:33, May 6, 2016 (UTC)0car1naSapph1r3 Shouldn't the page be 'Sera Durwell' I mean that is her name, we call Joffrey's page Joffrey Baratheon instead of Joffrey Lannister, Joffrey Waters or whatever his name would be. To the rest of the characters, except Mira, the Tyrells involved, and determinately Tarwick, she is Sera Durwell, not Sera Flowers. InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 01:39, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ...Joffrey gets called "Joffrey Baratheon" because that's what he's publicly known as - Joffrey himself thinks Robert is his father, and really, only Cersei and Jaime "officially" know that he isn't (Varys and Littlefinger and Pycelle also figured it out). I'm confused: in what context is Sera called "Sera Durwell"? Is this how she introduces herself in King's Landing or in the Reach as well? Quotes would help here. When and how is she called Sera Flowers? Because if she calls herself "Durwell" in King's Landing, but in the Reach she's publicly known as Flowers...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll glady provide you those quotes: From the Lost Lords: Sera: "My mother was a handmaiden to Lady Olenna for many years. She... became pregnant. It was a disgrace to her family. My true name is Sera... Flowers." Mira: "You're a bastard? From Sons of Winter: Garibald Tarwick: "There is something...I'm curious about Sera. Your help could save me from a lot of embarrassment. I'd be very grateful Lady Mira." Mira: "What do you want to know about Sera?" Tarwick: "Sera Durwell. Interesting name, that. Funny thing is, the last Durwells died off almost two hundred years ago. What can you tell me about her family? Something isn't quite right. But I'm not sure. You must understand...I can't court a woman just because I like the way she laughs." Mira: "She asked me not to tell anyone...But Sera is a bastard." Tarwick: "Are you certain?" Mira: "She was born Sera Flowers. The Tyrells renamed her." So this tells me that while her true name is Sera Flowers, as she noted, she is publicly known as Sera Durwell everywhere. If the Tyrells renamed her, it's definitely Sera Durwell in the Reach and Tarwick noting that her name is Sera Durwell, in King's Landing, means it's publicly known Sera Durwell there too. I brought up Joffrey because I thought that it would be a comparison maybe someone would understand. InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 04:18, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ...yeah, sounds like it should be Sera Durwell. Please help updating the page.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC) All right, I just wanted to confirm with you guys. Always glad to help the game articles get in ship shape. :D Kind of random sidebar, but have you played it yet? Or are you too busy? InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 04:27, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Not yet - when I say it's on the "To Do" list, I actually have a hand-written "To-Do" list I keep on my desk. And I'm working things off from Season 5 and so forth before I get to the game - I mean I set stuff up for it when it first came out, was excited to learn that the Forresters actually *were* in the games, if I notice they refer to something from the novels I try to write up the "in the books" sections....but so far, it's "on the To-Do list".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:31, August 14, 2015 (UTC)